Loneliness of Heart
by Anime and game lover 10
Summary: Natsu is your average teenager who lost his father at a young age. He lives in his apartment with his cat Happy. His whole life changes when he tries to save a girl who looked to be jumping off a building only to get the shock of his life. He didn't know that soon this would be the girl he would love forever. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Minna! It's been a while. I had exams and still have them. I also have a Youtube channel if you wanna check it out i'll put the link on my profile. Anyway new story! Sorry for not updating and please enjoy!**

**I do not own anything except idea! **

**Josh: Get on with it**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* **

**Have fun.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lucy

Natsu sighed and threw his bag down on the couch. "Hey Happy." He said petting his cat. He had found him abandoned and for some reason dyed blue. The pink haired boy walked into his kitchen and poured out a glass of coke. He took it to his balcony where he leant over the edge and took small sips from his glass. He started humming to himself when he heard something. He put down his glass and looked at Happy. "No he's asleep." What was that? He whipped his head around when he heard the noise again. It sounded like a crying girl. He went back out to his balcony and looked up. He saw a girl standing on the edge of the roof. His eyes widened and he turned running out the door.

He opened the exit and ran across the roof towards the girl. "Wait!" He shouted. The girl fell forward and without thinking Natsu jumped off the building after her. He didn't know what was going on everything happened in slow motion. Him jumping, falling, approaching the ground then darkness. He heard voices. Faint voices. Then images appeared. Of his father, his friends... his life. So many thoughts swirled through his head. _Where am i? Am i dead? _He looked through the darkness and saw a light. He started moving towards it. _Guess this is it._

His eyes slowly opened and he saw a figure hovering above him. He closed the reopened them for clearer vision. He saw a girl. She was blonde and had warm doe brown eyes. When he looked closer he saw tears. She was wearing a white dress with short sleeves. He groaned and rubbed his head. "Are you okay?" He heard the girl asked. He grunted and sat up. "What happened?" The girl looked down. "Sorry. You jumped off the building after me." He looked at her confused. "But how am i still alive?" he asked. "Well... After i fell i saw you jumping off after me so i saved you." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"But how-?" "Natsu!" He looked up and saw his step sister Wendy. "Wendy?" She smiled as she walked up to him. "What are you doing on the ground?" She asked. "I was-.." He was about to say he had been talking to a blonde girl but when he looked to where she had been, she was gone. "Nevermind. What are you doing here?" She laughed. "I came to visit you." He smiled and stood up. "Okay let's go inside then?" "Mm!"

Later that day...

"Wow she's energetic." Natsu breathed flopping on his bed. "Is she you sister?" He sat up and saw the girl from earlier sitting cross-legged on his bed. "Wha-?" "Is she?" Natsu shook his head. "Who are you? Wait! How the hell did you get in here?!" The girl put her finger on her chin in thought. "i think my name's Lucy... Lucy something. To answer your other question i just came here." She shrugged. "You don'y remember your name?" She bit the inside of ehr cheek. "I don't remember anything just Lucy." He raised an eyebrow. "Ok. You still have more explaining to do." Lucy sighed. "The reason i was able to save you... It was because, i'm dead. Or atleast i think i am." Natsu sat frozen. "Wait. If your dead how can i see you?" Lucy shrugged. "Don't ask me." Natsu rubbed pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Wait. Why were you jumping off the roof?" Lucy rubbed the back of her head. "Well... I was looking over at the city and crying cause i felt lonely when i began to fall forward so in other words, it was an accident." Natsu face palmed. "So... You said you were lonely?" He asked. She nodded. "You could stay with us for a while i guess." Lucy tilted her head. "Us?" Natsu laughed. "Happy and I." As he said that the blue cat jumped on the bed. Lucy cooed and petted him. The pink haired boy smiled. "Thank you." He looked up. "Thank you for letting me stay with you." He grinned. "S'ok." They sat on his bed as he taught her about normal things. Since she couldn't remember anything.

They were now lieing on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Step-sister." Lucy turned to him. "What?" He turned over. "You asked earlier. If Wendy was my sister. She's my step sister." Lucy made a face of recognition. "Oh. Thanks." He chuckled. Lucy yawned. "Ghosts can sleep?" Lucy pursed her lips. "Well i can i guess." He made a sound of agreement. "Hey Luce." He looked at her to find her asleep. He smiled and stood up. He pulled the blankets over her and turned out the light. Happy had curled up next to her. When looking at her it made Natsu remember how he's feels most of the time. _"I was crying cause i felt lonely." _"I don't want her to be like me. Even if she is dead.

* * *

**Chapter 1 complete! It's 1:30 am so please excuse any mistakes etc... I hope you enjoyed and i'll see you next time. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Beware i am supposed to be studying for a science GCSE. Don't worry i'll be doing both. We all know that girls are better at multi-tasking. I've studied a lot already. Anyway let's get on with it shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 2: Friends

"Ugh." Natsu moaned as the sunlight blinded him. He turned over only to get the shock of his life when he fell face first to the floor. "Ow." He felt Happy nudge his face. Thoughts of the night before flooded him. He shot up from the floor and looked around his apartment. He suddenly smelt burning and ran to his kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and saw Lucy standing over a pan. She was humming happily to herself. She noticed Natsu and turned to him smiling. "Good morning Natsu." The pan next to her burst into flames. "Ah!" He ran over, pushing her out of the way gently and switched off the fire. He grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed the pan. Lucy looked at him questionably. "What were you doing?!" She was taken aback. "You were asleep so i thought i'd make you breakfast." Seeing the hurt look on her face he calmed. "Sorry. I was just worried." She looked up and nodded. "Sorry." He patted her head. "It's ok."

He turned and looked at the clock then froze. Lucy looked at him. "Natsu?" He breathed in. "I'M LATE!" He ran out of the room. Lucy watched from the doorway as he ran around his apartment grabbing books, putting on clothes and trying to get ready. It was quite funny actually. He ran back into the kitchen and took out an apple. "I have to go see you later Happy!" He ran out the door. He then ran back in. "And Lucy!" Lucy ran to the door. "Wait!" He turned to her. "Take care!" She smiled waving. He blushed and grinned. "I'm leaving!" He turned and ran off. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek and looked at the apartment. It was a complete mess. "Yosh! I'll clean it before Natsu get's home. Right Happy?" She asked the cat. "Meow." Lucy's face fell. "I wish you could talk." She bent down and petted him. She then walked over and began to pick up empty pizza boxes. "This is gonna take a while."

* * *

"I'm ho-" Natsu stopped mid sentence as he entered his apartment. "-me." The place was spotless, you could see the the little glistens. He chucked his bag on the couch. "Wow." Happy ran forward to greet him. "Hey buddy." He said as he petted the cat. "Welcome home Natsu." Natsu stopped mid pet. "AH!" The cat walked forward. "Natsu?" He sat still. "You can talk?!" The cat nodded. "Lucy made me." Natsu stood up. "LUCY!" He stormed into his bedroom and saw that she was fast asleep on his bed. His face softened. _She must be tired from cleaning._ "Godamnit." He walked over and placed the blanket over her body. He then left and shut the door quietly."That girl." He grumbled heading towards the kitchen.

Lucy awake to a entrancing smell. She sat up in bed and stretched she felt something around her neck and looked down. "The scarf Natsu always wears." She pulled back the covers and and walked out of the bedroom. She saw Natsu setting places at the table. "Yo Luce. Since you cleaned my place i thought i would make you dinner." Happy stepped forward. "By making he means ordering pizza." Lucy smiled. She sat down across from Natsu. "Hey Natsu where's my food?" Happy asked. Natsu put down Happy's food bowl on the floor with a slice of pizza in it. "I could never forget about you. Especially now you can talk." He looked accusingly at Lucy. "I'm sorry! I got lonely. I don't even know how i did it. I just wished he could talk and it happened." Natsu rubbed his head. "S'ok. I guess it's more fun this way." He suddenly thought of something as Lucy handed him his scarf. "Can ghosts ea-?" He stopped when he saw Lucy inhaling the pizza. "Nevermind then."

They chatted all the way through dinner with Happy throwing in comments along the way. "Natsu?" Lucy asked. "mm?" They were currently sitting on the couch watching SAO. "Why do you live by yourself?" He was slightly taken aback by the question. He looked down. "You don't have to answer that. I'm sorry." Natsu looked at her. "No it's ok. Ermm... I lost my father when i was quite young. My step mother was finding it hard to cope with me and my sister, Wendy. So i decided to move out and try to support myself and them. My friend Mira owns a cafe and i work there part time. I guess, no matter how many people you have around you, you can still feel lonely." Lucy looked at him. "I'm sorry." He shook his head and looked at her. "It's-" He stopped when he looked at her. She had tears trailing down her face. He mover closer to her. "Hey, what's the matter?" She shook her head. "I dunno. I just feel like i've heard no said that before." She wiped her eyes. He put his arm around her shoulders. "You ok?" She smiled. "Yeah, i'm fine."

A while later, Lucy spoke up again. "Hey Natsu?" He looked down at her. "Yeah?" She looked up at him. "Are we friends?" He laughed at the question. "Of course. You, me and of course Happy." The blue cat jumped into Lucy's lap. She petted him. "Friends..." The word felt so unfamiliar to her lips but she could get used to it. "Friends.."

* * *

**YAY finished. Hoped you liked it and i'll see you in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Don't worry i think i did well on my exam. Thanks to all the favourites and followers! So many so soon. You guys have been really supportive and i'm thankful. It's really hot in Luton. Grr.. Sunlight, enough of my boring life let's get on with the chapter. **

**Happy: Aye!**

**Natsu: This still freaks me out.**

**Me: :3 **

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet the family.

It was Saturday the most awesome day of the week. Apart from Friday and days when you don't have school. Natsu moaned as the sunlight from his window blinded him. "Natsu.." Who was that? The voice sounded feminine. "Natsu!" That voice sounded cute like a talking cat... "NATSU!" "Ah!" He jumped up in bed and hit his head off the ceiling. (Yes he jumped that high) He rubbed his head and looked at Lucy who was holding Happy. "Good you're awake." He glared. "Ne Ne Natsu?" He looked at his blue cat. "Don't you have to go see Grandline and Wendy today?" He froze for a moment. "CRAP!" He jumped out of bed and the similar seen of just a few days ago came into play. He grabbed some toast and grabbed Happy from Lucy's arms then ran to the door. He turned to the blonde girl, ghost, whatever. "Lucy-" Her face lit up with hope. _"I was looking over at the city, crying cause i felt lonely..." "Ah! I'm sorry! I got lonely!" _"You wanna come with us?" She looked shocked but happy. "Mm!"

Natsu was beginning to regret his decision. "Wow. I haven't been here before! This place in huge." Lucy laughed running ahead. "Welcome to Magnolia. Didn't you ever go outside?" She stopped and thought for a moment. "Don't think so." He sweat dropped. Happy was walking happily beside Natsu. "Ne ne-!" Natsu squatted down and covered his mouth. "You can't talk in public! It's bad enough you're blue!" Happy nodded. "Gomen Natsu." Natsu nodded and continued walking grabbing Lucy once and a while as she tried to run off. "Here we are." He said as they arrived. It was a small run down house suitable, enough to live in. Natsu stepped up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a woman with pink hair, lighter than Natsu's. "Ah! Hello Natsu!" Natsu smiled. "NATSU-NII!" Suddenly a flurry of blue grabbed onto Natsu. "Hey Wendy." She snuggled further into his chest. Lucy watched them from behind. She felt a painful clench on her heart. _"Lucy!" _She turned around hearing her name but no one was there. Had she imagined it. She felt Natsu grab her hand. When she looked at him she realised he was tugging her forward do they could go inside.

Once inside they headed to the living room and sat down. Wendy walked in with some tea. "Ah! You brought Happy. I'll get Charla!" Lucy tilted her head. "Charla is Wendy's cat." Happy whispered. Lucy nodded. Wendy came back in holding a white female cat. She set her down next to Happy. Charla ran off and Happy ran after her. "She really doesn't like him as she likes her." Grandline laughed. "I know right." Natsu laughed along. "So Natsu?" Wendy asked sitting next to him, making Lucy move over a little. "Yeah?" Wendy's eyes twinkled. "Any girls in your life?" His eyes hovered over to Lucy who was looking around the room. "Nope." Wendy pouted. "You're no fun." He laughed. "Sorry sis." Grandline got up and kissed his head "Glad to see your still the same old Natsu." Lucy saw this gesture and felt another painful clench. _"Lucy?" Mother? _Who was that was that her mother. She felt hot tears pricking her eyes. She quickly stood up and ran out of the room. Natsu followed her with his eyes. The whole time Wendy hanging off his arm talking to him.

Lucy had found a window that led to the roof of the garage. She sat on the roof looking up at the sky. "Lucy?" She looked behind her to see Happy. "Hey Happy?" He walking under her hand and nudged it in an attempt to comfort her. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. "You know what? I don't even know." He looked at her sadly. "Who are you? And why are you with Natsu?" She turned to see Charla. "You can talk too?" Happy put his paw up. "I kissed her and she talked." Lucy laughed and petted Happy's head. "Natsu's going to kill me." She smiled. "Why would i do that?" She looked behind her. "Natsu?" "Yeah?" He asked climbing out of the window and sitting with the group. "What are you doing here?" He grinned. "You looked sad so i came to see i you were ok." Her face softened. "Natsu..." "Who is she?" They looked down at Charla. Natsu looked at Lucy. "Wasn't me!" Happy stepped forward. "I did it!" Natsu tilted his head. "Apparently he kissed her and she talked." Natsu pouted. "Why did you get your first kiss before me." Happy laughed. "Ha ha! You're lonely." Natsu growled.

"WHO IS SHE?" Charla shouted. "Oh right. Charla. This is Lucy she's dead." Natsu introduced. "And you can see her?" Natsu nodded. "Why is she here?" She said. Lucy looked down. "Because she's my friend." He said putting his arm around said girl. Lucy looked at him shocked then smiled. "ok." Charla shrugged. Lucy's face fell. What a change in mood. They all climbed back through the window. When Lucy was crawling out Natsu lifted her up by the waist and lifted her up before putting her down. She giggled at the motion and he joined in chuckling. They stopped their moment when they heard Charla cough. "They liiikkkeee eachother. Happy rolled his tongue. They blushed and looked away from eachother. "Woah." Natsu said looking around. "I haven't been in here for ages." He looked around in awe. "This is your old room Natsu. Right?" Natsu nodded to Happy's question. The room was filled with anime and game posters. "Wow this room is amazing!" Lucy laughed sitting on his bed. "I know right?!" He laughed sitting next to her. Charla rolled her eyes and exited the room Happy following close behind.

"I wonder what my room was like." Lucy wondered looking around. Natsu took a good look at her. For one she was beautiful, funny and just amazing. He felt so sad when looking at her. Even though he was there, it was like she wasn't at the same. "Natsu?" Natsu snapped out of it when Lucy talked. "Huh? Oh sorry." She smiled tilting her head. "It's ok." Natsu lost himself again and began to lean in to her. She was shocked at first but she soon also started to lean in. His face came closer to hers and she could feel her heartbeat increasing. He was so close. The door to the room opened and Wendy peeked in. "Natsu-nii?" Lucy turned her head do Natsu kissed her cheek. They both stared at Wendy red in the face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Wendy! lol anyway hope you enjoyed and i'll see you next time! Also i just want to say i was listening to Daisy, the ending to an anime called Kyoukai no Kanata and let me just say it fits the story perfectly. Just incase you were looking for something to listen to whilst reading. lol. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo minna! I'm back! Please enjoy this new chapter. Now to get revenge on Wendy.**

**Wendy: Gomen.**

**Me:-.-**

* * *

Chapter 4: School

"AHHHH!" Natsu fell off the bed at the sudden outburst. "WENDY?!" She was blushing and had an angry look on her face. "NATSU!" He looked scared. "What?" She glared and walked forward. "You lied to me!" She shouted pointing at Lucy. Now Natsu was confused. "Huh?" Wendy pointed at Lucy. "You do have a girl in your life!" Lucy and Natsu looked at eachother. "Eh?!" Natsu got back on his bed. "Wendy you can see her?" Wendy looked at them clueless. "Of course. Why wouldn't i?" (One explanation later) "Oh so she's dead?" They nodded. They were all sitting on Natsu's bed. "You can't tell anyone God knows what will happen to her OR ME?!" Wendy giggled. "I got it." She then stood up off the bed. She giggled and turned to Lucy. "Nice to meet you Lucy-san. I'm Natsu's sister Wendy." Lucy smiled and stood up too shaking Wendy's hand. "Nice to meet you too. Wendy-san." Natsu smiled at them. "Hey do have cool powers? Can you fly? Shoot lasers?" Lucy shook her head. "I did make Happy and Charla talk." Wendy's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"Happy stop falling me!" Charla complained. "But Charla. I'm just offering you some fish." Wendy stared at them. "Hey Wendy!" Happy called. Charla put up her paw. "Now Wendy i know this seems weird but-" "SUGOI!" The blue haired girl ran forward and hugged the cats close to her chest. Natsu and Lucy laughed. They looked at eachother then turned away blushing. They left soon after dinner and were about to leave. "Hey Lucy-san." Wendy whispered pulling Lucy to the side. "Are you coming to school on Monday?" Lucy thought about it. "I'm not sure. Depends if Natsu lets me." Wendy pouted. "Ok." Natsu, Happy and Lucy left and waved. "Bye see you soon!" Wendy shouted. It was quite dark out as they were walking but the town was full of lights. Lucy breathed in happily as she ran ahead and twirled around.

She yelped as Natsu pulled her back against his chest. "Watch it!" He shouted to the guy who just went past riding a bike. Lucy blushed." Natsu you do realise that i'm dead so he would've just gone right through me." He rubbed his head. "Oh yeah. I guess it was just reflex." She nodded. "Thanks anyway." They continued walking. "Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked shyly. "Mm?" "Can i come to school with you?" He grinned. "Sure!" She smiled and blushed. "Thank you!" He put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go home and watch anime!" Lucy raised her arm whilst Happy raised his paw. "AYE!"

* * *

"And you can't haunt people. Definitely NO haunting!" Natsu emphasized. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Do i look like the type of ghost to haunt people?" She asked. Natsu looked at her. She pouted. "You're mean." He grinned and turned to face forward. It was now Monday and Natsu was certain to make sure Lucy didn't do anything stupid. Lucy looked up at the sky, many thoughts racing through her head. What anyone other than Natsu and Wendy be able to see her? If they did would they try to capture her and do tests? Natsu had told her about how alive people try to hunt ghost etc... Frankly it freaked her out a bit. Natsu seemed to sense her discomfort and grabbed her hand. "You ok Luce?" She nodded. "Yeah just a little nervous." Natsu grinned his boyish smile. "Don't worry i won;t let anything hurt suddenly thought back to Saturday night when he helped her. She smiled. "Thanks."

"Welp. Here we are Magnolia High." Natsu announced as they arrived at the school. "Hell on earth." He then grumbled. Lucy laughed. They walked into the school hand in hand. "Yo! Flame Brain!" A boy with black hair shouted. "You wanna go at it Ice princess?!" They were know glaring at eachother foreheads touching. "Gray! I hope you and Gray are not fighting again!" A girl with scarlet hair stated. Natsu and Gray suddenly put their arms around eachother. "Of course not Erza. Right Natsu?" "Aye!" Lucy giggled to herself. She looked at the group. They looked like good friends. Suddenly a watery wall appeared infront of her. _The wall that differs the worlds._ Lucy reached forward and touched it. She tried to put her arm through but it wouldn't let her. "The wall between the living and the dead huh?" She thought aloud. She was brought from her thoughts when Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her through the wall. "Come on i'm gonna be late." He lead her into the building. She blinked. He broke through the wall? She smiled. She was glad to have him.

It was now lunchtime. Not much happened through the day. Lucy met some of Natsu's friends well she saw them and other than that spent her time wondering around or reading books in the back so no one would see her. At lunch Natsu brought her up to the roof. He sat down and got out his lunch. Lucy walked over to the railing. "oi! Be careful i don't want you falling of again!" Natsu warned his mouth full of food. Lucy turned to him and smiled. "Hai!" He blushed and looked away grumbling to himself. She felt a clench in her chest. He's alive... "Natsu-nii!" She turned around and saw that Wendy had tackled Natsu. There was a boy around her age with black hair standing watching them. "Hi Lucy-san!" Natsu and Lucy's eyes widened. Natsu grabbed Wendy and started telling her off for her reckless behaviour.

The boy walked up to Lucy and held out his hand. "Hello you must be a friend of Wendy's. I'm Romeo." Lucy stared at him. "Hi i'm Lucy." She said shaking his hand. Natsu jumped up. "You can see her?!" He screeched. Romeo nodded. Natsu then fainted. "What? Is there a reason i shouldn't be able to see her?" Wendy looked sheepish. "Romeo-Kun she's dead." Romeo fainted.

* * *

**Hey i know it's not so good i have better ideas for other chaps so don't worry! C ya soon. Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo minna! Gomen! It's been a few days, i wasn't in the best mood or state and i didn't want it to affect the story so i'm feeling better and ready to write!**

**Lucy: Yay**

**Happy: Yepee!**

**Natsu: Selfish B******

**Me: * Glares* **

**Natsu:^^'**

* * *

Chapter 5: Fairy Tail

"So Lucy-san is dead?" Romeo clarified. Everyone nodded. "Congrats Romeo you can see dead people!" Natsu grinned. Lucy sighed. "That's not the best thing to say to someone." Romeo turned to Wendy. "So you can see her too?" She nodded. "Mm!" He smiled. Lucy looked at them suspiciously. Suddenly the bell rang. "Argh! More learning!" Natsu moaned. Lucy sniggered. He glared at her. They all got up and headed to class. Natsu and Romeo were walking ahead whilst Lucy and Wendy walked behind. "So Wendy?" The blue girl haired looked up at her. "Yeah?" Lucy smirked. "What's your relationship with Romeo?" Wendy's face turned incredibly red. "He's just my friend!" Lucy smiled. "Well he looks like more of a friend to me." Wendy looked forward at the black haired boy lost in thought. Lucy smiled and leaned forward. "You like him don't you?" Wendy blushed and nodded shyly. "Aww!" Lucy hugged the poor girl. "Lucy-san!"

Meanwhile ahead of the two...

"Hey Natsu-Nii?" The pink haired boy looked at Romeo. "Yeah?" Romeo looked down. "How do you get a girl to like you?" Natsu looked thoughtful and pursed his lips. "I guess you just be yourself." Romeo nodded and looked back at Wendy who was being crushed by Lucy. Natsu looked between the two of them. "Huh? You like...!" Romeo ran over and covered Natsu's mouth. "Sh! Yes i like Wendy." Natsu eyes widened. "What?! I thought you were gonna say Lucy..." Romeo tilted his head. "Then why did you look so mad?" Natsu glared. "Nevermind that! You better not hurt my sis got it! I trust you." Romeo nodded a determined look on his face. "I would never." Natu grinned and slapped his shoulder. "Good! You little rascal!" He rubbed his hair. "Natsu-Nii!" They split up when they got to their classrooms and tried to live through the last lesson of the day.

"Lucy." Natsu said. "Yeah?" She asked walking next to him. "I gotta go work so you can go home." She pouted. "Aww but i wanna come to." He sighed. This girl was going to be the end of him. "Fine." "Yay!" She squealed glomping him. He rolled his eyes. They arrived at a large cafe. "Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked turning to him. Natsu nodded. "This is the place." Lucy looked back at the building and smiled. "Sugoi.." Natsu looked at her and blushed. "God damnit." They walked inside and a table flew at Lucy. Natsu pulled her to him and glared. "Oi popsicle!" Gray glared. "Flame brain!" They ended up in the same situation as before. Lucy sighed. "Natsu!" She looked over and saw a girl with blue eyes and short white hair, stood next to a similar looking girl with long white hair. "Yo. Lisanna! Mira!" Lucy tilted her head. "So that's Mira. That girl must be her sister." Suddenly a girl with blue hair appeared. "Gray-sama!" She was crying anime tears and ran towards the dark haired boy hugging him. "Ah! Juvia!".

"Oi Shrimp!" A tall man with piercings and black hair shouted. "What is it Gajeel?" A petite girl with blue hair asked. "Come on a mission with me." She smiled. "Ok." She then stood up and kissed him. "Let's go Levy." A small black cat came bounding towards Lucy. She bent down and petted it. "Hello. What's your name?" The cat curled into her hand. "Pantha Lilly." Lucy stopped. "Uh oh." Suddenly she and Lilly were picked up and brought to a room in the back of the cafe. "Lucy!" Natsu growled with a dark aura. "Gomen!" She cried. The cat looked confused. "What's the problem?" Pantha asked. Natsu calmed down and turned to the cat. "You can't talk in public. Unless you're with me, Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, Happy or Charla." He nodded. "I understand. Why though?" Natsu looked sort of sad. "She's dead." Lucy smiled. "The amount of times we've had to say that!" She giggled almost sadly.

She lifted her finger suddenly. "Oh! Speaking of Romeo and Wendy... Did Romeo say anything to you?" Natsu thought back to earlier. "Come to think of it. He did." Lucy and Pantha looked at him expectantly. "What?" They rolled their eyes. "What did he say?" Natsu made an 'o' face. "Oh. He said he liked her." Lucy squealed and clapped her hands. "Yay! That's so cute. We totally have to get them together!" Natsu looked at her. "How?" Lucy put her finger on her chin. "No idea." Natsu and Pantha deflated. "Maybe that!" She quickly got up off her chair and grabbed a poster from the wall. "Look! It's a summer festival! We could send them on a test of courage or something?!" Natsu smiled. "That's a great idea." Lilly chuckled. "you only think that because you didn't have one." Natsu glared and pouted.

Later on they finished work and headed home. "Bye minna!" Natsu called. "Ja Ne!" He laughed and walked outside. Lucy was sat on a bench infront of the cafe looking at the stars. "Yo. You ready?" She looked up at him and smiled softly. "Sure!" She jumped up and froze. _Lucy! Lucy! Wake Up! No! No! _"Luce?" The blonde was brought back by Natsu shaking her gently. She stepped back a bit and held her head. "Oi! Are you ok?" He asked grabbing her shoulder. "I don't know! I keep hearing voices... I can't recognise them. But i feel like i should." She looked up tears present in her eyes. Natsu was shocked. He hated seeing her so sad. "Lucy..." She looked down and cried silently. He frowned and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Don't worry about it. I'm here." He whispered in her ear. She continued to cry silently into his shoulder. Out of relief and sadness.

* * *

**Yay done. Some sadness i know but for a good reason. Don't worry! Hope you enjoyed and i'll be back soon with the next chapter. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. Everyone and i'm sorry for the long wait. You know me, very all over the place. Anyway i hope you're not too mad and here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The summer festival.

It was a calm sunny day in magnolia. It was quiet and peaceful and "Uwahhhhhhhh!" Natsu sighed. "Could you two stop screaming?!" Lucy pouted. "But this is so exciting!" Wendy nodded. "Yeah! Hey Lucy are you going to wear a Yukata?" Lucy froze. "I don't know if i can..." Wendy placed her finger on her chin. "Mmmm." She grabbed Lucy then ran off to Natsu's room. She brought Lucy out later clad only in one of Natsu's t-shirts. Natsu blushed. "Wendy!" The young girl laughed. "But it proves that she can wear clothes!" Natsu glared. "She'd probably just look like a floating t-shirt." Wendy fell to the floor dramatically. "You're right!" She cried. Lucy sat on the arm of the chair Natsu was situated in. "You don't have to be so harsh." He rolled his eyes. Lucy looked to the ceiling in thought. Happy then ran in. "Since Lucy made me and the others talk by wishing for it, why doesn't she just wish to wear a yukata!" Everyone stared at him in shock. "Happy!" He looked scared. "I'm sorry!" Lucy laughed. "Why are you sorry that's i brilliant idea." She ran over and picked him up hugging him to her chest.

Natsu smiled at the sight. Wendy smirked and sat next to him. "Mm. Natsu-Nii?" He looked at her. "What?" She grinned. "Do you by any chance... Like Lucy-San?" His heart stopped right there. "Pfft! No!" Wendy laughed. "Ok. Whatever you say." Godamn women. He cursed. "Wendy?" She stopped laughing. "Yeah?" "Have you invited Romeo." "Yep!" Lucy jumped up. "Yosh! Mission to get Wendy and Romeo together. Begin!" Wendy's eyes widened. "What?!" Natsu laughed. The poor girl blushed so red she looked like a fire truck.

"God. They're taking so long!" Natsu complained. Romeo laughed at the older boy. "Hey Romeo?" Happy asked. "Yeah?" "How are you going to make a move on Wendy?!" Romeo blushed and covered the cats mouth. "Sh!" Natsu laughed. "We're ready!" Both boy's heads turned to look at the girls. The both froze in shock blushing. Lucy was wearing a light blue robe with a purple flower decal, the sash was orange with pink trims. Her hair was tied up on the back of her head and she had little flower accessories poking out from the ponytail. Wendy was wearing a light pink yukata with dark pink flowers on it. The sash was dark pink and her hair was in twin tails with little kitty ears on each one. "How do we look?" Lucy asked. Natsu and Romeo fainted.

They were all headed to the festival, the plan was ready for action. "Wahh!" Lucy screamed as she ran around. "It's amazing!" Natsu smiled seeing her. "Yosh! Let's catch gold fish!" She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him over to the stand. Wendy and Romeo following. Romeo looked over at Wendy nervously, he then reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked shocked at first but then squeezed his hand back. They arrived at the stall to see Lucy sitting back as Natsu scooped the goldfish her being a ghost and all."Aww. And you were doing so well." Lucy pouted as they walked on. Natsu grumbled. "Yeah. Yeah." Lucy looked behind her to see Wendy and Romeo chatting happily. She smiled and bounced a little. "Hey Natsu. I think it's time for our plan." Natsu looked behind him and nodded. "Let's do it!"

"Oh. Look, a haunted house...!" Natsu said. His acting sucked. Lucy face palmed. "Let's go in!" Everyone nodded and they headed inside. They walked through a long corridor and a few face spiders jumped out at them. "kyaa~" Lucy screamed. Natsu dead panned and saw that Wendy wasn't scared. "Well shit..." They went into a few rooms and came out again. Wendy hadn't flinched once but Lucy was trembling and SHE IS DEAD! They stepped out of the haunted house. Romeo and Wendy were still holding hands and Lucy was clutching to Natsu's arm. "Lucy-San are you ok?" She nodded waving her hand. She let go of Natsu and walked off. "I'm gonna get a drink. Be back soon." The others looked at eachother and shrugged.

Lucy sighed as put some money she stole from Natsu in a vending machine. She went to pick up her drink when she heard a buzzing in her head. She put a hand on her forehead. _Please, Lucy..._ It was the voice from before. They sounded like they were sobbing. _Wake up. Sweetheart!_ She shook her head and sat down on the dock by the lake. "What was that?" She whispered to herself. "What was what?" She looked up to see Lucy. "Nothing." He sighed and sat next to her. "You forgot this by the way." He handed her, her drink. She smiled. "Thanks." She opened the can and took a sip. "Hey look." Natsu pointed to the other side of the lake. Lucy looked up and saw Wendy and Romeo. They both leaned in and kissed. Lucy blushed and Natsu went red with anger. "Oi-!" Lucy jumped up and held him back. "Calm down."

They sat back down on the dock with Natsu grumbling. "Oh relax." Lucy laughed. Natsu sighed. The short silence was broken by a bang. Lucy looked up in awe to see fireworks exploding in the sky. "Woah!" She smiled. Natsu glanced over at her, his heart beating a little faster. Her face was illuminated by the colours of the sky, her eyes sparkling. He reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked at him then smiled laying her head on his shoulder. He in turn laid his head on hers. He gulped and held a straight face. "I'm glad i met you." Lucy's eyes widened and she looked up at him. He was looking at the fireworks a pink tint to his cheeks. She smiled and blushed. "I'm glad i met you too."

* * *

**There we go hope you guys liked it and i'll try to be quick with the next one!**


End file.
